


A Fresh Start

by rataplani



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never forget, but he has hope now. It's time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "September 25, 2011 - Face the future and forget about the past".

It's been a long decade in prison.

Ten years have passed since his not-death, five years since his first murder never happened, and today dates the second chance that erased it all.

The world has been changed, and his life with it, all thanks to that old friend of his. From now on, Yomiel is a free man, his future a blank slate.

His torture, that endless fall into madness and despair, is behind him forever. The meteorite can only fall once, and he never intends to set foot in Temsik Park again, let alone die there. He's safe from the radiation; safe and completely human. There is a life waiting for him outside of these bars, an existence to spend with the woman he has never stopped loving through the repeated years.

Even though he can never completely pay for his crimes, Yomiel can't help but feel at peace. The old story ended with this day, and what happens next is completely up to him. This time, he won't mess it up.


End file.
